


Working together

by Spazatron



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Langst, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg?, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, broganes, cute shit, happy lance is happy, i guess....babies, keiths a dad, nOt iN tHaT wAy tHoUgH, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazatron/pseuds/Spazatron
Summary: A fic I’m writing based of a rp,it’s gonna be crazy and I guess cute,just strap in for a ride of cuddles......and dad jokes





	1. Chapter 1

HEYYYYY,welcome to the story,I’m the author,I’m gonna start adding chapters VERY soon,comments and suggestions for anything you’d wanna see in the story are always welcome Have a nice day ~spazzie


	2. Flashes

“...do you know what it’s like to feel like you’re drowning?” A small lance looked over at his older brother,his safe space. “No I don’t think I do.....explain it to me” he smiled softly and hugged his tiny brother close....that was years ago,only a memory playing back in his mind as he looked in the mirror,that was the night he had been given his jacket...the night everything went downhill. 

Lance splashed water in his face and walked out of his room,bumping into the dreaded red paladin 

“hey watch where you’re going mister grumpy pants!”

Keith shrugged him off and continued walking

lance started to walk next to him.Keith looked at him and held back a smile the boy next to him was always the curious type so he could predict his next words

“So where ya going mullet head?”

Ah he was right,once again “just walking..”he smiled internally 

“Can I join you?” Lance smiled, “Yeah I guess” Keith smiled softly over at him


	3. Abandonment and cuddles

Keith will always remember his mother’s violet eyes,the same color he had, as she left him...alone at only the age of 7 he’d have to fend for himself,he hugged his tiny arms to his body and sobbed “I SAID I WOULDNT CRY!”

Lance spread out on the sofa in the lounge of the ship,he ended up putting his head on Keith’s lap,the red paladin blushed slightly until he put his hand in lances hair and started playing with it subconsciously as they talked,he used to always play with his mother’s hair.

Keith hadn’t noticed but lance had,he had started crying,lance reached a hand up and wiped them away “hey bud...what’s wrong?”

“w-what?” Keith choked on air as his thoughts were interrupted,he looked down at lance and smiled weakly “I’m fine lance,thanks for asking though”

Lance furrowed his brows and hugged Keith,he cuddled into his chest and sat on his lap,keith smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his waist,he put his head into the crook of lances neck knowing it was safe to cry,so he did.


End file.
